


Mhi Solus Tome

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's an unconventional wedding, but they aren't exactly a normal couple, now are they?





	

“I want to marry you.  Make all this right and proper.”  Jango doesn’t even try to keep the pleasure-sated slur out of his words as he draws patterns over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, tracing the freckles there.  

“Marry-”  Obi-Wan blinks up at him, eyes going from hazy to clear in a flash.  “You would want to marry me?”  He sounds like someone hit him over the head, and Jango frowns.

“Of course I do, cyare,” he says, a furrow between his brows as he looks at the man he’s come to think of as  _ beloved _ , “Why wouldn’t I?”  He can’t think of a single damned reason not to promise himself to Obi-Wan.

He shakes his head, his laugh ringing with delight as he drops back onto the bunk, his eyes closed as he flings an arm over his eyes.  “I could sit here all night if you’d like to count the reasons-”

Jango can’t stay quiet.  “And I wouldn’t give a damn about any of them.  I don’t give a damn what you’ve done, or who you’ve done it to, or how you think you’ve  _ failed _ somehow, tayli’bac?  All I give a damn about is that I love you, Boba loves you.  All the kids love you.”  He brushes his fingers through Obi-Wan’s ginger hair, catching the arm over his eyes with one hand to link their fingers together.  “Not a single being in the galaxy I’d rather spend my life with than you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  

“You’re a remarkable man, did you know that?”  The look in Obi-Wan’s eyes is nothing short of worship, and he tugs Jango to sit up, slipping out of bed to kneel at his feet.  “I know the traditional vows, but… first, something I have wanted to say to you for a very long time.  Ni gar, Jango, aliit Fett, baar bal runi,” his crisp Coruscanti accent takes on the native burr of Mando’a that Jango grew up with, and his words are fiery and fierce, a  _ promise _ that makes him shiver as he looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes, “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,” Jango repeats, and his own voice goes hoarse with it as they bind themselves to one another.   Obi-Wan reaches out a hand and the blade from Jango’s boot appears in his palm.  His yellow eyes still fixed on Jango, he slices open his palm before offering the knife to his husband to do the same.  Jango doesn’t even flinch at the bite of the blade before he takes Obi-Wan’s hand in his own.  It’s not a part of most marriage vows anymore, in any corner of the galaxy, but it  _ feels  _ right.  That feeling is only confirmed when Obi-Wan brings his hand to his lips, kissing away the blood that drips down their skin, sucking Jango’s fingers into his mouth.  He pulls away, his lips smeared with crimson, and  _ smirks _ .  Oh kriff, that is sinful - Jango catches his hand again, pulling him up to his lap with a smirk.  “Think we ought to consummate this.”  Obi-Wan’s laugh is cut off by a soft gasp as Jango kisses him hard and fierce.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> ni gar - I'm yours  
> bar bal runi - body and soul  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. - We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. (Mandalorian wedding vows)


End file.
